There are known power converters for converting a DC voltage to an AC voltage, transforming the magnitude of the AC voltage to another magnitude, and rectifying the transformed AC voltage to generate a DC voltage, thus stepping up or down the input DC voltage. These power converters include one type of power converters equipped with a filter circuit for removing noise, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-135175. In the power converter, that is, a DC to DC converter, disclosed in the Patent Publication, the power converter is installed in a case, and the filter circuit is installed in the case of the power converter. The filter circuit is electrically connected to external terminals, such as an input terminal and an output terminal, of the DC to DC converter.
The filter circuit is operative to remove noise currents, which try to enter from external devices into the DC to DC converter, and remove noise currents generated in the DC to DC converter, which may interfere with external devices.
The filter circuit is comprised of a capacitor, a coil, and wires connecting the capacitor and the coil.